And Hell Will Follow Me
He was so alone. His sorrow filled eyes made me so unhealthy, so hurt. I wanted to help him, so I did... Hello again all, Tyrin and I here for another pasta to ruin everybody's days with the long anticipated sequel to I Won't Leave You! This page is created to host the four chapters of one very long pasta, estimated to be almost four times longer than the original if not maybe even more than that. I will try to finish this all by the end of the year, I'll be releasing each new chapter in "episodes" for this to be more than simply a work in progress. Original Story: I Won't Leave You Poem: The Ballad of Lonliness --- Chapter One: No Matter the Cost Chapter Two: Saw You Drown Chapter Three: Every Rose Has Its Thorn --- At this point, the story will turn into a solo project, solely written by FlakyPorcupine: Chapter Four: What I've Always Been Chapter Five: I Will Protect You Chapter Six: For My Demons And possibly other chapters to come. Everything You Want to Know About I Won't Leave You/And Hell Will Follow Me Update: 6:24/2019 It's been a while, eh? I bring good news, and bad news. Let's start with the bad first: This wiki is dead, and I have given up on giving a more solidified release date for this creepypasta. Let's be real honest, I am being terrible at doing so. I have been writing this thing on and off for the past couple of years, but haven't had much to shown for it. And yes, it unfortunately has to do with the departure of Tyrin7, my co-writer and friend, from the story. I have tried to get into contact with him as well and have not received an answer. I know everyone associates this story with me since Tyrin kept mostly to himself, but he was my muse and had a lot of the more creative efforts into this tale. Trying to one-man solo this project without half of the creative influence and someone to always give me new ideas on how to progress it, and comforting me when I felt like I wasn't doing it justice. hurt. All I ask is not to bother him. Spamming his message wall won't do any favors. The bulk of his departure is that this was a silly little thing between two friends who never expected the story to be as big as it turned into, and it had stressed him out immensely. He has given me rights to continue using his character in any way I see fit, so don't worry about it from that aspect. Now, what am I doing going forward? For the past year, I have been building up a YouTube channel. That, too, has been delayed due to saving up money to get the right equipment and learning how to use programs for editing and game capture. Soon I will have something to show for it, and while this may delay production of this story even more, I promise that I will stick to this and we will do more in the long run with it. What to expect out of it will be let's plays, but in a different manner. Years of reviewing and giving constructive criticism to stories on this site has inspired me to take to it in the let's play medium, to games both large and small. While I invite you all to the ride, I understand completely if you this won't be your sort of thing. If you want to hear from me more as I set all of this up, I invite you all to follow me over at @MouseNoir over on Twitter. I would love to hear all of your voices, from both old friends and people just now discovering this story. Full details about my new online handle will be disclosed soon, but I will never forget who I am and where I came from. Thank you all for your love and support through all these years. I am sorry to disappoint everyone. I fear that I will never live up to your expectations, but I will try my hand regardless. I can't promise release dates set in store, but I can promise one thing: You will hear from me very, very soon. Again, thank you all for your loving support. ~FlakyPorcupine Addendum 7/30/2019: For all of you who want to get together into one community, I have made a Discord server specifically for this series of stories that you can join here: https://discord.gg/Y7yyvfN Written by FlakyPorcupine and Tyrin7 Category:Original Story Category:Sequel Category:Pokemon Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Series Category:Video Game